


First Names

by fengirl88



Category: Man in an Orange Shirt (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: “March,” he says, incredulous. “Thomas March.”





	First Names

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Name challenge at fan_flashworks

The man’s face is covered in blood, but Michael would know that smile anywhere.

“March,” he says, incredulous. “Thomas March.”

It’s a measure of shock that he uses his first name; he’d never have done that at school. He doesn’t do it again now.

“March, stay with me. Stay with me! March!”

He turns the bloodied sketch-book in his hands and stares at the bullet-hole, marvelling at the chance that has saved March’s life, the chance that has brought them together again.

 

First names are for letters, the letters March wrote him: _my sweet Michael_. The letters Flora destroyed, as if she thought burning them would burn the love out of him. The letter Michael wrote but never sent: _My darling Thomas_.

 

No names between them in the act of love: no words at all, only the sounds of pleasure and desperation. They are as innocent and fierce in their desires as animals.

 

Morning light fills the bedroom at the cottage, and there is tea (very old tea) and pre-war shortbread, and his lover’s body warm and close after the cold of the kitchen.

“Morning, March,” he says, grinning like a fool.

“Captain,” Thomas says, with that slow familiar smile.


End file.
